


Peter Parker

by Drakstym



Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Papa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: ¿Sabes?  mucha gente considera a Tony Stark como su padre. Los chicos y chicas que han conocido a Tony Stark, con los años, acciones y cuidados se han dado cuenta del papel tan importante que cumple en sus vidas y corazones.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698835
Kudos: 7





	Peter Parker

_Peter ama 3000 a Tony Stark, su Papá_

Había hecho más de lo necesario.

Mucho, mucho más. Solo era un niño que se creía héroe luego de obtener poderes, él no tenía la necesidad de darle un traje, reclutarlo, ayudarlo, cuidarlo. No la tenía...pero lo hizo.

Aun cuando se metía en problemas y lo desobedecía. Siempre estuvo ahí salvan dolo.

Había hecho más de lo necesario.

Dándole una oportunidad de convertirse en vengador. Dándole las asesorías, las pasantías en Industrias Stark y los consejos para Spider-Man.

Había hecho más de lo necesario.

Creando una armadura especialmente para el: IronSpider. Dejándolo ayudar. Procurando su vida antes que la de él mismo. Y...lo sentía, lo sentía mucho por dejarlo en aquel lugar, haciéndose polvo cuando aquel hombre había dado tanto por el.

Cuando despertó y le explicaron de rápido, no pudo creerlo, 5 años, entró en batalla y su mente hiperactiva soltó todo de golpe ante Tony. Y cuando este lo abrazo, aquella calidez nunca antes vivida lo recorrió y se sintió inmensamente feliz.

Aquel "los hemos vencido señor Stark" acompañado de amargas lágrimas jamás lo olvidaría. Jamás olvidaría su sacrificio cuando su vida ya estaba equilibrada.

Por eso, en el funeral se alegro de conocer a quien ahora consideraba hermana menor: Morgan, le contó muchas cosas de Tony y sus aventuras juntos, las historias de sus trajes y las ganas de llorar se las aguantaba por la pequeña igual que Harley, a quien había conocido ese mismo día.

Peter Parker consideraba a Tony Stark como un padre porque había hecho más de lo necesario por el, incluso si no lo conocía o era un tonto adolescente, lo salvó, le dio sus trajes le dio consejos. Aquello y mucho más.

"Jamás lo olvidaré señor Sta...Papá"


End file.
